Bunnie's Dream
by Vincent1
Summary: This is a story that I made back in about 8th grade. I am a sophomore in college now. Grade it like the former would describe it. Bunnie has a dream...or a premonition? Rated R for a tad of blood. (Just a flesh wound.) Gimme comments! The author lo


Bunnie's Dream  
  
  
By: Vincent!  
  
  
Last Edited: 5/29/00  
  
  
Watch your head! Legal Stuff! Sonic, Tails and Robotnik are prop. of Sega of America. Sally, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie and others are prop. of DIC and Archie Comics. Sasha is prop. of Ian Patterson, and Brookshire is prop. of David Pistone.   
  
  
If anyone tries to alter this story in anyway whatsoever, you will be beat within an inch of your life. So be warned!!  
  
  
Ok the danger has past, let's get to the story.   
  
  
Date: Pre-Doomsday  
__________________  
  
  
  
Sally had just woke up from something she couldn't avoid, a scream from Bunnie's hut. She got up, put her vest and boots on and ran to where the noise had come from. When she got there, she saw her sitting up in her bed, nearly to tears. Sally ran to her and tried to comfort her, while at the same time, tring to find out what had happened.  
  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked her while she sat next to her. "Ah,..Ah had a bad dream, It was horrible!" Bunnie replied, wiping away some of the tears that had made their way down her face. "What could be so horrible to make you act this way?" Sally asked.  
  
  
"Well, Ah was somewhere in Robotnik's place tryin' to reverse one of the roboticizers. There was somethin' wrong though, somethin' awfully wrong." she said, breaking into tears again. "Ah was messin' with some wires when Ah crossed the wrong ones. Ah started to turn in to a robot all the way." That was it, she started to cry and Sally could not make her stop. She just hugged her and said that she had to leave and that she could come back at any time if she wanted to talk. By that time, a sizable crowd had formed at the front of the hut. It took Sally 10 minutes to explain it was just a bad dream. Afterwards, she caught up with Sonic and told him the story that Bunnie told her. "Man, no wonder she went ballistic in there." he said after hearing the whole story.  
  
  
"Yeah, well keep away from the subject for a while. She doesn't need the pressure right now. And keep this to yourself, I don't want anyone else to start anything either."   
  
  
"No prob," replied Sonic, "it will not leave this hedgehog's lips."   
  
  
"Good, let's keep it that way." Sally said, walking towards her hut. Sonic rolled his eyes when she closed the door. He started to run for Tails' hut.  
  
  
"That's horrible!" said Tails.   
  
  
"Yeah, I can't even begin to think what she is going through." Sasha added. "I know, but don't tell anyone, Sal threatened my life if I told anyone. Got it?" Both Tails and Sasha were nodding their heads yes. "Good, I gotta juice then. See ya later!" Sonic then revved up and rushed out.   
  
  
"Geez, we'd better be nice to Aunt Bunnie, we don't know what might upset her!" said Tails, getting out of bed.   
  
  
"Yeah, but knowing Sonic as I do, the secret won't be a secret that much longer." They both laughed.  
  
  
Indeed, by the middle of the day, all of Knothole knew of what happened thanks to the Blue Blur's raging mouth. Bunnie had just decided to put this behind her for the day. She got dressed and started to walk to breakfast. On the way she recieved several stares and several were whispering amongst themselves.   
  
  
She thought, *Sally wouldn't tell anyone about my dream....would she???* She shook it out of her mind and continued her way to the dining hut. She walked in and got her food and sat down with Lupe and Sally. Lupe was there for a visit, but she too had heard of the dream that she had earlier that day. And as soon as Bunnie sat down, Lupe started to ask a question about the dream. Bunnie started to break down right in front of her eyes again.   
  
  
"If this hurt you so much, I am surprised that Sonic told me so soon afterwards." Lupe said looking surprised at the reaction. Now, if you had looked close enough, you could swear you could see the smoke coming out of Sally's ears.  
  
  
The village of Knothole was usually quiet at 10:00 in the morning. But a scream of a certain hedgehog's name broke the silence of the forest and everyone in Knothole's eardrums. In their hut, Tails and Sasha heard the scream. "Darn," Tails said, "it was before noon!"   
  
  
"Pay up, Tails." Sasha said, holding her hand out for the money that he had bet her. Knothole has seen it's fair share of arguements, but this one would go down in the record books. It was mainly an all-out chewing out of Sonic for most of the time, with him only getting shots in at aobut every five minutes. Sonic, face red from embarrassment from the defeat, walked out of Sally's hut. Two minutes later, after calming Bunnie down again, Sally stomped out of the hut. *Stupid hedgehog can't keep his mouth shut for more than two minutes.* She then went out to the field to exercise the energy off.   
  
  
The next day, Sonic tried to make it up to both of them by making them breakfast in bed. He started with Bunnie,giving her special attention.   
  
  
"Don't worry about it Sugah-hog., Sally's speech was punishment enough." She said, smiling. Wrong choice of words, Sally had just walked by the hut after going to check a report, and she had heard the whole thing. She decided to get them both later and went back to bed.   
  
  
"I know, she can give a pretty mean lecture, and this was the worst. Good thing I wasn't listening" he said.   
  
  
"Oh, that's no problem, Ah can tell you every word. I heard it all." she said, smiling more.   
  
  
"But she is really nice otherwise. I was about to try the breakfast thing with her too. Did it work with you?"   
  
  
"Yeah, it might work." Bunnie said.   
  
  
"Wish me luck!" And with that, the hedgehog was off to the kitchen.  
  
  
Sonic had just finished and grabbed the tray. Afterwards, he ran back over to Sally's hut. When he walked in, he walked over to her. He was about to wake her, when her eyes popped open looking at him. It was one of those looks that said, "If you don't run now, you're dead." So that is what he did. Tails and Sasha were looking out of their cracked door. They first saw Sonic run out, then a tray flew out of the hut and nailed him on the head, dropping him.   
  
  
"Darn it again!" said Tails, handing over Sasha's prize again. Sasha could only laugh.  
  
  
In Brookshire's hut, Sonic's head was being taped up while Sally stood in the corner. He was still unconsious. "I didn't know that it would hit him that hard." she said.   
  
  
"Appearently, neither did he!" Brookshire said, almost laughing. .Sally started to get the look again. Brookshire pulled all of the trays away from her.   
  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny." she said.   
  
  
"Just take and lay him down in his hut and try not to knock anyone out in the process." She had picked him up and was already out the door though.  
  
  
Bunnie eventually got over what had happened. She was helping again around the village with the usual pace she kept on a daily basis. The next month, Rotor called a meeting for all of the Freedom Fighters.  
  
  
"This is going to take all of us to pull this one off. Especially you Bunnie, this concerns you to the highest level." he said. Bunnie had forgotten all about what had happened that morning that she had the dream.  
  
  
"The plan is for us to reprogram a machine that was recently pitched by Robotnik. It can still work, but for it to work in our favor, we must reprogram it." Rotor said.   
  
  
"What does that have to do with little ol' me?" Bunnie asked.   
  
  
"We need to test the machine, if it works, on you."   
  
  
"WHAT!?" Rotor calmed her down and then he explained why.   
  
  
"The machine is a robotisizer, I have nearly perfected the plans for the machine, and they will be ready by tommarrow. You are needed to see if it works."   
  
  
"What if it doesn't work and I lose my free will?" she said.   
  
  
"No chance, I have made that one of the first things that will be reprogrammed before you test it." Bunnie thought to herself and finnaly agreed to the task. And thinking through the process, she did not ever think of the dream.  
  
  
The rest of the plan that was not mentioned at the meeting was explained later. Sally with Nicole would be helping Bunnie get to and fix the robotisizer. Sonic would cause a distraction at Robotnik's main building. However, the distraction was not for Bunnie and Sally. They would use Nicole as a radar to look out for the `bots that may come for them. No, the distraction was for the other distraction. Confused yet? The other one will be the main distraction. The MAIN distraction will be a false attack on a supply depot on the other side of town. Truly, this was a plan worthy of Sally herself. The battle would have to last longer than the test on the machine. The fixing and reprogramming would take two minutes, and the test, about five minutes. Also, Tails and Sasha would be watching over the battlefield for any surprise attacks on the troops below them in their airplane.  
  
  
Nobody slept that night in Knothole, each thinking of her or his role in the oncoming mission. The next day, everything seemed normal in the village. Chores and jobs went on as usual, but there was a feeling of tenseness that surrounded them. Finally, the night came with sunset and the kids were put to bed. The true Freedom Fighters of the village prepared to go on their mission which could mean eventually reuniting with their family members. But perhaps the most nervous, and rightfully so, was Bunnie. She thought about being derobotisized. Having her old body back. Being whole again. This had been her dream since the original attack on her body. And it was about to come true. Suddenly, she saw a memory of Robotropolis that was around the area where they would be going on their mission later that night. She passed it on as deja vu, she had been all around Robotropolis, and this is one place she has more than likely been before.  
  
  
The troops Antoine had lined up behind him were ready at a moment's notice so now was as good a time as any to start the attack. They started their long walk through the Great Forest, the only way to tell if they were close was how strong the fumes coming from the factory were. They diverged at a certain point into groups, Sally, Bunnie and Sonic, Antoine and co., Tails and Sasha were already above the town, ooking for the action to start between the two forces.  
  
  
When they got to the site of the maching, Sally and Bunnie were told to wait for the battle to begin. As soon as it did, they started on their work. Sonic was almost to the main building when he noticed a group of SWATbots heading down the road. Six turned toward the battle, but the other two were going toward the garbage yard. He hoped he could make it to the two in time to warn them.  
  
  
While Sally began to download the information onto the machine, Bunnie just sat by, waiting for her part to come up. After the download, Bunnie walked over to where Sally was.   
  
  
"Is it about time Sally-Girl?" she asked. "Just about. All I have to do is attach two wires in the back and it should work." Sally replied. But she never got the chance. As she got ready to finish, she was shot in the shoulder with a laser from one of the SWATbots.   
  
  
"Sally!" Bunnie screamed, as she ran to her. The SWATbots got ready to shoot again, but he was interupted by the Sonic spin to the back. Then, Sonic destroyed the other one. He ran over to Sally, who was now bleeding from the wound.   
  
  
She tried to tell Bunnie something, "...tie the red...to...the...." she passed out before she could finish, and before Bunnie could argue, he was off carrying Sally to safety.  
  
  
Bunnie walked to the inside of the machine and saw four wires. A blue one, a white one, a red one, and a green one. She cursed herself for not knowing what to do because she knew how much that this meant to so many people back in the village. She faced the machine, but before she began, she heard an explosion in the direction of the battle and she looked over for a second.  
  
  
(These next few things happen within the same time as each other, wrapping around that explosion)  
  
  
The battle was raging on on the other side of town as six more SWATbots arrived on the scene. "Oh, zees is just great." Antoine said, destroying yet another `bot. The battle was going in favor of the Freedom fighters, who had to make it last for another few minutes. The had found several weapons on their way into the town, and they were coming in handy, big time. In fact, Antoine was almost deafened with a blast that he could swear everyone in the town could hear....  
  
  
Just then, Tails' plane was rocked by a blast from the battle below. They had been looking for any sneak attacks from all directions. They had been in the middle of their patrol when Sasha saw something more important. "Look over there!" she said to Tails.   
  
  
"I saw a couple of SWATbots nearing the dump a while ago!" "Sonic'll get `em!" Tails yelled back.   
  
  
"No, he's too far behind!" Sasha insisted.   
  
  
"He will catch them, our job is to watch for any sneak attacks. I plan to follow orders!" Tails said, turning the plane again towards the battle.   
  
  
"OK, fine then!" she said, slugging Tails in the shoulder.   
  
  
"What was that for!?"   
  
  
"Good Luck." Tails started rubbing the area and whimpering. Sasha started to laugh histarically. Tails regained his composure and turned the plane upside down. Sasha started to scream loudly at the fright. Finally, it was Tails' turn to laugh.  
  
  
Bunnie stopped looking at the battle and just decided to focus on the task at hand. She had to decide on what wire to connect with the red wire. Her mind raced with ideas, and she finnaly thought of something. She opened her robotic arm and looked at some of the connections to try to find the one that had the colors that she was looking for. She finally found one that looked like it might be right. A red and green wire were connected in the wires so that seemed like the most logical action to take. As she started to put the wires together, she remembered the dream that she had saw earlier the month before. She had tried the same combination in her dream that was happening now. She could only think of two words as the wires came together...*Oh shi...* Just then a spark jumped from the wires and the machine started to hum. Before she could make it out, the tube closed and the process had begun.  
  
  
She woke up feeling a little different. In fact, she couldn't feel that much at all. Then she remembered what had happened. The wires, the dream, it was all coming back to her now. She then looked around to find herself on the plane that Tails was flying earlier. She tried to get up, but someone was holding her down on the floor of the plane.   
  
  
"Why are ya holdin' me down?" she asked, trying to look around.She could see, but it was fuzzy, kind of like a television monitor. "Just hold on Bunnie, we'll get you back to the village. Don't worry about a thing." the voice said. She thought it sounded like Tails but she couldn't quite tell for sure.  
  
  
Just then the plane landed and they let her go. Sure enough, they were back on the ground in the village. She also noticed that they had brought back the machine with them as well.  
  
  
"What are you guys doing with this thing? It turned me into this, this, thing!" she cried. She looked down as her worst fear had been realized. The malfunction of the machine had fully robotisized her body.   
  
  
"I am sorry, ah just can't believe that this has happened. Can you reverse it?" she asked.   
  
  
"If anyone knows, Rotor will know." Sally said. She had joined the group on the way to Rotor's hut. When they got into the hut, they had the machine and Bunnie there.   
  
  
"Well," said Rotor, scratching his head. "There is a way to do it."   
  
  
"There is?! Well let's get it done as soon as possible!" she immediately blurted out.   
  
  
"Wait, wait a sec there. It will more than likely take more than a month to repair this machine and get it in perfect running order."   
  
  
"Whatever ya'll can do." she said, lowering her head.  
  
  
  
To be Continued.  
  
  
Well, what did you think? Comments! Comments! I need'em! I would also   
  
like to know what you would think about happening next. Evil? Good? Angst?   
  
Up to you. n.n  
  
Vincent 


End file.
